


Пей

by dunkelgrau



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking Games, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau
Summary: Трисс Меригольд — чародейка, умеющая считывать мысли и эмоции. Вернон Роше — разведчик, слишком хорошо знающий людей. У них есть выпивка и правила игры. Есть ли в ней победители и проигравшие — другой вопрос.
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Vernon Roche
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Пей

**Author's Note:**

> Есть масса фанфиков на тему застольного игрища типа британской забавы «truth or dare». Технически, это один из них. Но что я вам точно обещаю, так это то, что пьяной оргии тут не будет.

Стоило отметить, что Трисс сама предложила эту игру.  
Кто-то из солдатни Роше уже спаивал местных таким образом — делать во Флотзаме всё равно было особенно нечего. Игроки садились напротив друга, разливали выпивку по стаканам, и неслось по накатанной. Один говорил какой-нибудь факт о жизни другого; если не угадывал — выпивал свой стакан. Если угадывал — стакан выпивал его собеседник. В трактире эти варварские игрища уважали: крепкие разведчики успевали уговорить по несколько бутылок местной сливовицы за каждый кон.

Шут знает, с чего всё началось. Но, так или иначе, в какой-то момент Трисс Меригольд, могущественная чародейка, Четырнадцатая с Содденского Холма, обнаружила себя сидящей напротив Вернона Роше, командира «Синих Полосок», и разливающей по стаканам сливовицу.

Во Флотзаме правда было нечего делать.

— Ты стыдишься своей матери, — решила прощупать психологическую почву Меригольд.

— Пей, — равнодушно сказал Роше. — Твои рыжие волосы — единственное, что было от природы, а не исправлено магией.

— Зараза.

— Пей.

— Хорошо. Ты родился в знатной семье.

— Х-ха. Пей.

— Ты… никогда не пробовал фисштех.

— Пей.

— Ого, — вскинула брови чародейка, подливая себе в стакан. Покосилась на Бьянку в дальнем углу трактира и задумчиво проговорила: — У тебя есть татуировка в виде…

— Пей. У меня ни одной нет.

— Ах, ты…

— Пей. Потом можешь проверить. Когда протрезвеешь.

— Ты так уверен, что я напьюсь?

— Более чем.

— Ты бы не воспользовался состоянием пьяной чародейки, — полуутвердительно приподняла бровь Трисс.

Роше без тени иронии во взгляде выпил из своего стакана.

— Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Роше! — взвилась Трисс. — Ты уверен, что ты не из Ордена Пылающей Розы? Ты вообще с женщиной спал хоть раз?

— Тебя очень волнует этот вопрос, что само по себе крайне иррационально.

А, гори оно всё, подумала Трисс, слегка оторопев от выбранных темерцем слов. И молча выпила.

Вернон кивнул, словно принимая её точку зрения, и продолжал:

— Тебе нравится ведьмак, потому что он чужой и тебе не принадлежит.

— Так. А это ты откуда…

— Пей, чародейка. Я не слепой. Едем дальше: ведьмаки, как мутанты, эманируют магический фон, тебе нравится ощущение, поэтому обычные мужики тебе не в радость…

Это должно бы было её пугать. Темерский разведчик угадывал всё так, как будто читал мысли. Как будто знал всё заранее. При этом Трисс не чуяла ни магии, ни шаманства, ни фальши блефа, ни попыток проникновения в свой разум. Разум, правда, был уже слегка мутноват от крепкой сливовицы, но дела это не меняло: Роше _угадывал_. Бил «в яблочко» раз за разом. Вопреки собственному скептическому отношению к военным Трисс поймала себя на мысли о том, что, кажется, начинает его уважать. Он был чем-то похож на ведьмаков из Каэр Морхена, когда говорил вот так: без выражения, без насмешки и… правду.

Не имело значения, знал Роше про Йеннифэр или просто ткнул пальцем в небо, но он сказал всё так, как есть: ведьмак Геральт действительно был чужим. Где бы он ни был, — на аудиенции короля, в постели Трисс или, как сейчас, где-то в лесу, у алтаря Вейопатиса, вырезающим популяцию эндриаг, — это ничего не меняло. 

Трисс так не привыкла слышать правду, что сейчас она казалась ей частью какого-то сложного заклинания, к которому у неё не было иммунитета. И она пила стакан за стаканом, потому что так велели правила игры, которую она сама предложила.

— Роше, я сопьюсь, — взмолилась она наконец.

Трактирщик уносил третью бутылку. Перед глазами слегка плыло. Стул, кажется, решил пуститься в вальс без её повеления. Бьянка и несколько парней из «Полосок» с интересом наблюдали за их столиком.

— Сопьёшся? За один вечер? Вряд ли.

Но хоть Роше не двоился. Слава Богу, двух таких она бы не вынесла…

— Тоже верно. — Слова звучали медленно и слишком задумчиво. — Верно, верный Вернон?..

— Так, чародейка. Если у тебя в запасе есть заговор от хмеля, самое время его прочитать, а то утром ты будешь жаждать мизеркорда в сердце, верь опыту. Ну? Трисс?..

Никому не было ведомо, что на самом деле в данный момент Трисс пыталась встать. В основном мысленно. Оставив попытки, она начала читать заговор.  
Какой-то.  
Возможно, даже нужный…

— Что я тут делаю? — спросила Трисс у бревенчатого потолка, когда пришла в себя.

— Спишь, — подсказал знакомый голос. — Уже часа два. Кстати, как самочувствие?

Трисс задумалась. В голове было ясно, кости не ломило, даже лежать было подозрительно удобно — видимо, какой-то из заговоров был всё-таки правильным. В комнате было тихо и пахло чем-то неуловимо знакомым, дававшим металлический привкус на языке. Чародейка повернула голову на звук голоса и обнаружила Роше, сидевшего на какой-то корявой скамейке и полировавшего меч.

Пахло именно оружейной смазкой.

— А должна чувствовать себя плохо? — на всякий случай спросила Трисс.

— Ну… — Роше задумчиво вздохнул. — После того, как ты превратила пару столов в каких-то подозрительных химер, подожгла официантку, заставила крынку петь похабную эльфскую балладу, а ложки за соседним столом — комментировать манеры посетителей, я решил тебя оттуда увести.

— И увёл?

— Унёс.

— Предварительно стукнув по голове, что ли?

— Да нет, — просто отозвался командир разведчиков. — Закинул на плечо и унёс. Ты не возражала.

Без кольчуги и перевязи с мечом Роше выглядел не таким уж суровым. Обычный, усталый мужчина, каких много в любом захолустье, от Тор Лары до Каэр Морхена. Не эльф, не ведьмак, не именитый полководец.

Трисс медленно села, свесив ноги с чужой, по-солдатски педантично застеленной кровати.

Если бы они играли в эту дурацкую игру сейчас, она бы выиграла. Потому что наконец увидела — человека, который слишком адаптировался к постоянной войне. Человека, который ничего не делал для себя. Человека, который привык к слежке, к засадам, к тому, что никто не поможет, к тому, что наконечники стрел из самого себя придётся доставать в одиночку…

У него правда была только война, и ничего личного. Он убивал эльфов не из-за расизма, жёг дома не из-за пиромании, крал, резал глотки, взламывал двери не по своей прихоти. У него всегда был приказ, директива сверху или холодная расчётливая мысль о том, что благодаря какой-то совершённой им мерзости его соотечественникам, может статься, будет легче жить. Проще. Лучше. Так, как он сам не мог, не умел — и не был способен себе позволить.

Кто-то должен был делать грязную работу.  
Вернон Роше умел делать её _чисто_.

Трисс пошевелила пальцами, и с их кончиков невесомо сорвалось заклинание, которым можно было бы вести слежку. Отклик с отпечатком личности, который заклятие принесло со стороны Роше, щекотал кожу, как эманации мутантов. Синее на белом. Лезвие, слишком острое, чтобы почувствовать боль. Запах оружейной смазки, тумана и гари.

— Если я превращусь в лягушку, чёрта с два это улучшит политическую обстановку в долине Понтара, — не поднимая головы, заметил темерец.

Он почувствовал колдовство, удивлённо подумала Трисс. Без способностей к магии — почуял собственной шкурой.

Он всё больше напоминал ей ведьмаков.

— Знаешь, чародейка, скоя’таэли на моём месте уже начали бы нервничать и вопрошать — quae glosse? Что у меня, рога выросли? Трисс?..

Она потом поняла, чем он не был похож на других. Он почти всё время был как-то пугающе флегматичен. Надо убить? Это он умел, это он мог, это он спокойно делал. Надо спасти? Это он тоже умел, мог, совершал — без лишней суеты. Надо повести за собой армию? Тоже ничего сложного. Надо поцеловать женщину в ответ?..

Это он тоже умел, думала Трисс, стягивая с его головы форменный шаперон, запуская пальцы в волосы.

Татуировок у него правда не было, примерно по той же причине, по какой их не было у Геральта. Были шрамы — не так много, но тоже выразительные. Были какие-то жуткие в его годы клоки седины в тёмных волосах. Если у Геральта возраст благодаря мутации не был так уж заметен, у Роше это смотрелось… пожалуй, немного страшно. Настолько, что холод этого оттенка страха на коже заменял ощущение от ведьмачьих эманаций.

Чужой ведьмак Геральт деловито забивал в лесу какое-то недостаточно вымирающее чудовище. Чужое человеческое сердце под ладонью чародейки размеренно грохотало в ровном ритме ударов. Чужой городишко Флотзам, в котором было совсем нечего делать, пытался уснуть.

— Тебе это не нужно, Трисс.

— Пей.


End file.
